This invention relates generally to liquid level indicators and more particularly to providing quick shut-off with easy cleaning and replacability for such indicators.
In the field of liquid level indicators it has long been common to use upper and lower angle valves with a sight glass between them, the valves being attached to the side of the container being monitored (e.g. a boiler supply tank). A problem heretofore has been that these indicators have generally used valves requiring several turns of a hand wheel to close them, and have required removal of the sight glass for cleaning. In addition, it has been required to stock upper and lower valves separately since they are not interchangable. This has proven to be a distinct disadvantage where their use has been on shipboard since storage space is at a premium and parts replacement sources greatly limited.